Meeting After
by The Author 1945
Summary: It's the first meeting since the Western Nations have returned from Korea. Little Israel is being cute as usual, but for Germany this is a problem since he cant reveal his close ties with the boy to the world. Author-series. One shot.


Hey guys, I'm the Author 1945 and man, this week has sucked for me! I got sick, I got behind in school, I wasn't able to update and now my Microsoft word is acting funny! Ugh! I may have gotten rid of the Ghost of Adolf Hitler in the last story but I think I'm being haunted again!

Well, anyway I'm back now and I was fortunately able to open and fix up this story. Wish me luck with my computer, folks, I wouldn't another long delay!

Anyway, Germany/Israel time again. This is right after the events of While Akhi is Away. Enjoy!

**_WARNING!: BEFORE YOU READ THIS BE SURE TO READ MY STORIES IN ORDER OR YOU WONT UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON! TO GET MY STORIES IN ORDER JUST CLICK MY NAME, THE AUTHOR 1945, AND LOOK UNDER 'MY STORIES_**!

...

* * *

He was going to explode. He knew it.

It was the first world meeting since the western nations had returned from Korea. Germany sat stiff as a board with his hands clasped on the table. He squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt not to look at the Israeli to his right.

Damnit, why had America picked today to give Israel a new toy car?! The boy's joyous laughter as he played with his new toy made Germany desperately want to hug him or smile at him or at least pat him on the head. But he couldn't, not in public.

Germany had actually not gone this long in the past year without showing some sign of affection to the boy, be it simply a pat on the head or a smile. But that had been at his house with only Prussia or Austria who knew about the two's close relations. Germany could not allow the others to know about his relations with Israel.

Because if the Arabs found out they might recognize and become allies with East Germany just to spite him, and

The other countries would probably lynch him if they found out he was going anywhere near the young Jewish land.

Only a few countries knew that he and Israel were friends, America, the New Allies, and well, that was it. And it was best to keep it that way. Their relations were best kept secret.

But damnit, why did Israel have to giggle like that?! The child's adorable laughter made Germany want to just hug him, screw what the others thought. But he had to restrain himself. The weird warm emotion in the pit of his stomach was building to the point of bursting, however. He was so focused on trying to contain his emotions that he hadn't even bothered to shut the other nations up yet.

America took a break from his argument with England to ask Israel what he thought and of course, Israel agreed with his brother. America laughed and playfully ruffled the boy's hair. _Lucky, _thought the German with a twinge of…was that jealousy? America got to hug and ruffle Israel's hair whenever he wanted because _he_ was a perfectly respectable nation who didn't need to cover up his close relationship to the boy. Israel laughed again and Germany, who was usually very good at keeping his emotions pent up, felt ready to burst as the weird emotion came flooding back, threatening to break his dam of stoic.

Germany finally risked a glance at the boy. Israel chose that exact second to look up from his toy car and at noticing his father looking at him, he gave him a bright smile. Germany cringed and looked away, trying not to think of the happy gleam in the boy's eyes and failing.

Germany then got an idea. He quickly took out a piece of paper and a pen. He quickly scribbled down a note and handed it to Israel from under the table. Israel looked surprised, but quickly snatched the note from his father's hand. Germany pretended like he had not passed the note as Israel unfolded and read it curiously.

_Israel-_

_Since we cant speak to each other, we should communicate by passing notes. Just be sure not to let anybody else read them._

_-Deutschland_

Israel's eyes twinkled with delight at the prospect of a fun and secret game. He quickly took a pen of his own and wrote a note below his father's (it took him awhile to write since he was only three) then he subtly passed it to Germany.

_Dear Aba-_

_Beseder! It'll kinda be like in those spy movies with secret codes and stuff! Should I burn this once I'm done with it cause that's what they always do in the movies?_

_-Love Eretz Yisrael_

Germany felt another rush of the warm feeling in his stomach at seeing the boy had written 'love' and had even drawn a little picture of a smiley face. He flipped the paper over and wrote on the other side, then passed it to Israel

_Schatz:_

_Nein, just throw it away after the meeting. Fire is dangerous. Don't do anything dangerous._

_Listen, I'm going to send you some more money and weapons, but be sure not to tell anyone, least of all your neighbors._

_-Germany._

Israel read it over, smiled, then quickly scribbled his note and passed it back to his father.

_Dear Aba-_

_Okay, I wont set them on fire. But maybe I should at least shred them or at least have Akhi shred them so nobody will be able to read them._

_You're sending me more goodies? Thanks Aba! They are a lot of help! Don't know what I'd do without you! I'll be sure not to tell the baddies!_

_-Love Israel _

Germany took the note back and at seeing the boy's handwriting and drawings, suddenly found himself unable to destroy anything the boy had created. He tucked the note into his pocket, took out another piece of paper, and wrote his last note.

_Schatz-_

_On second thought, don't throw out or shred the notes, just give them to me._

_I'm not your Aba!_

Israel read the note rolled his eyes and nodded. Then zipped his lips as if to say, "I am sworn to secrecy."

Germany smiled a little bit at that, then finally stood up to quell the other nation's arguments.

...

* * *

Explanation time!

Germany sent weapons to Izzy: He did indeed, though in secret, since at the time, the relations between Germany and Israel were strictly secret.

Why is Germany keeping his relations with Israel a secret? Why doesn't he want the Arabs to recognize East Germany? Well, join me in the next story to figure it out!

See you soon!


End file.
